


Falling

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [50]
Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I think I might be falling in love with you.”
Relationships: Miriam Landisman/Arabella Whitlock
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 4





	Falling

“Can I... confess something to you, Miriam?”

“Isn’t that a job for the Reverend, Arabella?”

“Not this kind of confession.”

“Oh my. Well, speak and be heard.”

“And you promise you won’t laugh?”

“I would never.”

“It’s just... **I think I might be falling in love with you.** Absolutely head over heels, ever since we met. And something about that terrifies me.”

“What’s that, my dear?”

“We’ve both lost people we care about. What if something happens?”

“Something could happen  anyways, shouldn’t we make the most of  whatever time we get?”

“Does that mean...”

“Head over heels for you, too.”


End file.
